The Legend of Zelda: Hades Gauntlet
by Cuddly Turtle
Summary: Zelda Seven years after being returned to the present, Link returns to Hyrule, but only to find that Ganondorf had stumbled upon a new demonic power that could grant him world domination.


Just something I wrote based on the Zelda games Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I've played both and several other Zelda games, and I liked the story... so yup... The characters and setting are not mine, but the story is. It still has some editing to go through though... enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

_Prologue_

_It all began when the man in black came from the desert. He invaded the quiet sanctuary of the forest folk, the Kokiri. His intentions were of irrelevance to them, yet in the frigidity of his heart, he slaughtered all those who crossed his path. The information of which he desired lied with the Kokiri who became the Sage of the Forest, but because her whereabouts were unknown, the entire forest was condemned. Every tree was cast in flames and streams of water became deadly by touch. And with that, he left leaving fiends in his path. Ganondorf, the King of Geredos's, reign began anew._

"_Let this pose as a warning forest boy…for if you were present, it would have been your final hour"_

_Chapter 1  
_

From over the fence sprung the brilliant horse, Epona. Her gallop portrayed her pueblo-clay stained hair and her snow-white mane pirouetting in the wind. The rider of this beauteous horse was a boy ranged about sixteen years old, dressed in a green tunic, covered by a wolf skin cloak, and a matching pointed hat that danced as he rode. He wore blonde hair and two silver earrings on his left pointed ear. He was well armed with a visible sword and shield hooked onto a belt tied across his chest and over his shoulder. His leather gloves and boots, strapped on with golden buckles, fit his average stature.

He glided on Epona toward his home, the Kokiri Forest. As he passed the territory of Lon Lon Ranch, he detected, in the corner of his eye, the man whom he defeated seven years ago, Ganondorf, riding toward the southern lands of Hyrule. The boy realized Ganondorf was riding away from his destination. He turned toward the Kokiri forest and was horrified at the sight of it burning in flames. He cursed, then grunted as he kicked Epona's sides, as if to make her gallop faster toward the forest.

He arrived before the crisp, naked trees. Here bore the forest's entrance. The boy slipped off Epona's back and entered the forest limits. Further ahead emerged the bridge, where he became reminiscent of an immense swarm of instances, most relating to Saria, his childhood friend. He examined the ropes carefully before taking his first step. His next few steps caused the bridge to chirp. As he approached the center of the bridge, he ceased movement in response to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Link," called the gentle voice from behind. Link held his ground and listened to the footsteps gradually come closer. "Why now do you return?"

Link, slightly shocked at the maturity of his childhood friend's voice, was speechless while he searched for his responding words. "I come because I must. I must defend the for…" he paused, "my home." The footsteps came closer, then stopped suddenly, leaving only enough time between the silence of her feet and the gentle warmth of her embrace for him to recognize the sudden spasm that rushed through his body.

"Why must you always go and save Hyrule, Link? Why do you do it when you know you could die!" He felt his shoulder become damp with Saria's tears.

"Saria…"

"I would grieve for you, Link…"

"Then grieve for me, at least you would have the life in you to do so."

"Very well then," Link could hear the Forest Sage voice beginning in her. "Follow me, and I will show you how all of this madness began." She led him across the rest of the bridge.

As they walked into the realm of the Kokiri, the embers bursting before them took Link aback. "This is what became of the forest while I was away. The man in black with burning red hair sought to find the boy who defeated him seven years ago. He burned the houses in the forest and set chaos in the Lost Woods."

"And the Kokiri?" Link interrupted.

"Mido and I did our bests to evacuate everyone to the Great Deku Tree."

"Is there not a possibility other Kokiri are trapped in their houses?" Link continued sharing his concerns, but was not comforted by the grave tone of Saria's next set of words.

"If the fire didn't kill them, the fiends would have."

A bush rustled in the distance. The chat ceased immediately as both became cautious of their surroundings. Link scanned his position; it seemed clear of enemies. Alert and without delay, he drew his sword and prepared his shield. He pivoted about and blocked an aerial attack by a rickety-boned Stalfos. It withdrew its attack and attempted to strike again. The sword came close enough to cut a thread of hair as Link desperately dodged the blow. The Stalfos jabbed its sword at Link, one thrust after another. It then withdrew its thrusts and attempted an aerial attack. Link anticipated the strike, and jumped to the side and rolled behind the monster. By this time, all the Stalfos had sliced was a glimmering jewel of Link's sweat. He rolled behind him and struck its spine. The warrior shrieked as it fell to its knees. Link then soared into the air, sword in hand, and accelerated his blade into the Stalfos' skull. He heaved his sword out of the hunk of bone, and the once standing bones fell lifelessly to the ground. As if by instinct, he turned a quarter to the left and threw his sword like a javelin. Another Stalfos emerged before him with the sword violently cocked between its ribs. Link ignited a cobalt-coated bomb from his leather pack, lunged for his sword and replaced it with the bomb. He then turned around and walked casually away. The irritated Stalfos began sprinting towards him, then leaped for an aerial assault, but it was futile. The bomb's fuse had expired, and the Stalfos melted in the air.

"Look!" exclaimed Saria. She was pointing at the bones behind Link. He turned around, and heaved a sigh. What were once the bones of a Stalfos were now green flames, which went out rather quickly, leaving nothing but dust. Link took his hat and wiped the dripping sweat from his forehead.

Link shrugged and muttered, "Why do they always come in pairs?" He caught his breath. "Where are the others?"

"They are in the realm of the Great Deku Tree. Mido is Head of Defense. We should talk to him."


End file.
